


穿进玛丽苏虫族宠文的人类

by margaret111



Category: Fiction - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaret111/pseuds/margaret111
Kudos: 2





	穿进玛丽苏虫族宠文的人类

继季家疯子突然好了，星际网上突然一条新闻突然爆了。  
火遍整个星际的超现象级巨星，竟然名草有主了，对象竟然是一直疯疯癫癫的季家小少爷。  
开始有传言的时候，是网上流传的两人同框的照片，只是大多数粉丝都没有太在意，只以为是爱豆的正常朋友交往。  
直到突然有一天，季家突然在官网上@了笙，并且发布了订婚消息。  
顿时掀起一阵腥风血雨，大部分粉丝都认为是季家权势压虫，一个个为自己哥哥鸣不平。  
更有甚者，扒出季寒早年发病的癫狂照片，挂在网上任虫抨击讽刺。  
更不用说当年那个震撼整个虫圈的乱伦戏码，势利眼弟弟嫁亲哥哥。若不是季家权势滔天，压下了网上沸沸扬扬的舆论，就凭星网上的喷子，就能把季家的脸面在地上摩擦一遍又一遍。  
网上信息瞬息万变，正当喷子们冒着被封号的危险，摩拳擦掌准备大骂季家的腌臜事时。  
季寒的基因信息迅速被公证到了网络上，配上一张俊美的日常照，苏得一众雌虫纷纷腿软跪地。  
转眼间，一大片星际网后的键盘侠们纷纷倒戈。  
加上笙宝宝直播里，一副春心荡漾、满面霞红的样子，彻底让粉丝兴不起讨伐的动力，反而隐隐为爱豆最终有个好归宿而心满意足。  
毕竟谁都爱王子和公主最后幸福美满的生活在一起了。  
至于夹在其中心机恶毒的配角，则没有虫会在意他的死活。  
修死气沉沉地躺在一张奢华的大床上，身上披着轻薄挑逗的情趣内衣，敏感的部位赤裸裸的暴露在微凉的空气里，散发着刚刚清洗完的水润湿气。  
双手被手铐锁死在了床栏上，双腿大开，分别被锁在床的两头。  
“咔嚓”  
复古的檀木门开了，一只脸色严肃的雄虫迈步走了进来，后面两只各捧着一只银色盒子的雌虫，恭恭敬敬地低垂着头跟在后面。  
看到床上的雌虫一副冰冷死板的样子，季君心里就一头火起。  
“修，我一直以为你是个聪明孩子，没想到还是那么愚蠢，认不清自己的位置。”  
话落，季君向着旁边一只雌虫打了个手势。  
“加大剂量。”  
立即，雌虫打开银色的盒子，从中拿出一瓶颜色深红的药剂，用一只细长的针管抽取了三分之一，然后才将其对准床上雌虫的腹巢，注射进去。  
“嗯啊～”  
修脸色立刻变得潮红，身体也迅速着了火一样燥热起来，控制不住发出一声呻吟。  
随即，修死死咬住自己的嘴唇，同时手和腿剧烈挣扎起来，立刻手腕脚腕鲜血模糊。  
“挣什么挣，这是为了你好，让你更讨雄虫的欢心。别以为当过几天军官就以为自己不一样，都是一样求操的下贱货色。现在好几个雄虫排着队想尝尝你这一口，不然直接销毁了也能全了季寒的名声，我也不用在这里花功夫培养你交际花的本领。”  
说完，季君就给另一个雌虫使了个眼色，对方恭敬地递给他一根布满电极的长棍子。  
季君一只手熟练地将长棍塞入修的腹巢偏下柔软的虫穴中，另一只手抚摸上敏感颤抖地虫躯体。  
看着这个一直倔强的儿子在自己手下软成一团，一向坚毅冷酷的眉目染上脆弱和恐惧，季君也被惹动了欲望。  
真是个好货色，季君不自觉痴迷地看着修冷汗淋淋的苍白面颊。  
“他雌的，要不是雄虫协会那群老不死的想一起尝尝放荡又清纯的处子，我早下手了。”  
季君一脸阴郁地看着修从倔强到崩溃，然后开始哀鸣着求着恩宠，一双朦胧的大眼睛勾引着，身躯不自觉开始微微摆动。  
真真是清稚可怜，魅惑天成。  
深吸一口气，季君向着身后的两只虫招了招手。两只雌虫瞬间褪下了自己的衣料，脸上也换上了风情万种的表情，摇曳生姿的爬上床，乖顺地依偎在了季君旁边。  
季君打开长棍的电钮，就放开了。  
接着左手拉过一只虫，手指肆意揉捏着敏感的部位，奏出悦动动听的虫鸣，另一种手抓住另一只虫巢，摸到湿阮的虫穴，就猴急地进入了，快速耸动起来。  
啥时间，室内充满了暧昧撩虫的婉转啼鸣。  
笙缠着季寒已经差不多一个月了，可是对方一直一副拒绝交流的样子。  
这让笙一度怀疑自己的魅力，郁闷间甚至怀疑对方的脑子并没有好起来。  
同居室友变了，季寒依然保持着日常的日程表。  
上午，封闭的主卧室内，全息投频上，一张张A试卷铺展在上面，显示了试卷主人是如何优秀。  
同时，电子音频也传出欢快的语调：“恭喜主人从星际哈弗洛大学自学毕业。”  
只是频幕前的雄虫却没有表现任何喜悦，反应平平淡淡，只是视线在星际语八级试卷上停留了很久，才转移了视线。  
季寒慢条斯理地关上成绩单查询页，然后开始在自己杂乱的记忆里搜寻有关莫名消失了的异生物的记忆。  
凭借着强大的记忆里，季寒将和修有关的对话，一点一点复原，进行信息再处理。  
这一切都是在瞬息间完成，消化着巨大的信息量，季寒微微敛了眉目，似乎是在发愣。  
回过神，季寒开始查最新出现的虫的身份，看到频幕上“笙”这个名字，季寒又一次陷入了愣神当中。  
仿佛陷入了一场经久的回忆，季寒闭着眼，静静坐着，在一个又一个画面里穿梭。  
最后定格在一张明媚的笑脸上，整个画面也突然流动了起来，扎着翘马尾的小女孩捧着脸，咯咯笑着：“哥，我写的书好不好看呀，是我为你写的哦，希望我的哥哥不用在荒漠里流浪，和里面的季寒一样，有一个爱人，一个家，过满是烟火气的幸福日子。我的哥哥这么好，值得最好的人陪伴。”  
“小傻瓜，你不在我身边吗？我有你这样的妹妹就够头疼的了。”  
小女孩一下跳上前面青年挺拔的背，被对方一把抓牢，稳稳背在了肩上。  
“不一样的，而且…”声音被肆虐的狂风刮进了无边的荒漠。  
青年人似是感受到背后生命的脆弱，沙哑着嗓子，轻轻安抚着，“兰兰乖，不会有事的，哥哥一定能护住你的。”  
只是，终究没护住。  
反而穿进书里，真的进入了季兰所构筑的世界。  
季寒这个空壳子就像是专门为自己定做的，灵魂和肉体完美契合。  
季寒穿过墙壁，静静用精神系异能注视着在沙发上焦躁不安的虫子。  
看来，情况还是有所不同，那只虫见虫爱，花见花开的万虫迷似乎并不像季兰笔下写得那么率真可爱。  
还有，书中似乎也没有提到修这个和原主关系匪浅的角色。  
季寒轻轻敲击着书桌，仿佛在权衡着什么，过了一会，才叹了口气，起身离开主卧，准备赶赴晚上季家的宴会。  
他得融入这个社会了，顺便得把某只虫子找回来，过一过有烟火气的平凡日子。


End file.
